The Next Generation: An Unlikely Pair
by nrdyfresh
Summary: Albus and Scorpius find themselves in the same compartment on the way to Hogwarts their first year. The two will have many adventures in the wizarding school, and will learn a secret unknown to wizards for over a thousand years. AP/OC SM/RW JP/OC FW/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, a new story for all of you interested, not my first fanfic, but my first for Harry Potter. This is nothing but a tribute, I don't actually own anything. Reviews are greatly appreciated; this is a new account because my other one had to be shut down (long story). Hope you like it. Goes out to all the 9/11 victims today.**

CHAPTER ONE

Draco Malfoy's face was twisted in an ugly grimace. His features contorted into something only too familiar for Harry James Potter.

Distaste.

Harry noticed the frowning man look over at Ginny and himself through the smoke pouring out of the backside of the Hogwarts Express.

Draco's always impeccable hair was slicked back in the same style as it had been back in his days in Hogwarts. Next to him stood a short and surprisingly pleasant looking woman, with dark hair and pretty brown eyes that shown behind dark lashes. She stood one hand tightly grasped in Draco's as if he thought she might be stolen away, and the other in what appeared to be Draco's son.

Draco's twin in miniature with slightly darker hair than his fathers and bright hazel eyes. He was looking at the train with apprehension much like Albus, and Harry guessed that my might be in the same year.

Albus was tightly holding onto his father's hand, but with less of a grip than before after his father explained to him about the hat's ability to take into account where you want to be sorted.

Ron followed Harry's gaze and shook his head," The little ferret reproduced".

Harry held back a snigger as Hermione shot her husband her characteristic glare. Albus pulled on his father's hand.

"It's leaving, it's leaving!" Harry chuckled.

"Go on Albus, catch you train, send us an owl when you get there."

Albus's owl Hibou hooted as if in agreement.

The boy grabbed his luggage and headed aboard.

"We love you," Ginny shouted over the whistling train.

Albus turned and grinned at her, "I love you to Mum,"

Harry turned to James and said quietly. " You will watch over him won't you?"

" 'Course Dad".

"Off you go then," Harry said smiling, "Tell Ted we love him when you see him on the train."

The third year mocked a salut at his father and headed onto the train after his brother.

Carefully the train moved forward, and Harry waved at Albus from one of the windows. His son smiled back nervously.

The kids lurched forward, and Harry found himself running after them smiling and waving. Different passengers were pointing at Harry's scar but he took no notice.

He heard Ron say something from a distance, and saw Hermione roll her eyes. He stopped as he ran out of space to move and followed the train with his eyes untill it was out of sight.

As if, by magic.

* * *

><p>Albus moved from compartment to compartment looking for his friend Rose. She had said she was going to meet him in the fourth compartment to the left but he had only seen a couple of sixth years who seemed very irritated at his rude interruption of their kiss.<p>

He backed away and out of sight as quickly as possible, he had no idea where Teddy or James were, and didn't fancy being caught out in the hallway by a prefect if they where anything like his cousin Molly, uncle Percy's daughter.

He walked as far as he could down the hallway and made a rash decision, opening the last compartment door and stepping inside.

At first he thought it was empty.

But found himself looking into the face of a startled blond haired boy around his age. In his lap a great black bird squawked, ruffling it's feathers. It looked more like a raven than owl and caused Albus jump back in surprise and bump his head on the back of the compartment door, swinging it back behind him again.

Instead of asking about the scrawny boy's well-being the other first year said in a cold tone. "Who are you?".

Albus rubbed the back and answered with slight annoyance. "Albus Potter."

The boys eyes widened and he left his cold persona," Potter, as in, Harry Potter's son?"

Albus nodded his head before he had time finish interrogating him. Albus was used to this reaction to his name, he had pestered his father on multiple occasions as to why people always seemed to clap him on the shoulder or bow when he said this.

Too no avail.

"Who are _you" _Albus said rather rudely.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he gave Albus an apologetic look and added," Our fathers don't think too much of each other I'm afraid,".

Albus shrugged. He wasn't his father.

"Do you mind?" He said gesturing to things.

Scorpius shook his head. He began packing his bags and when he finished, he sat down leaving Hibou in his cage.

Scorpius eyed the bird.

"His names Hibou," he said,daring the blond haired boy to laugh at his birds name, the bird belonged to his father, but he had been given to Albus for his days in Hogwarts.

It was his turn to shrug.

He gestured to his owl, a magnificent bird with black feathers the same color as his hair and said," This is Wirin."

The bird hooted at her name.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment when Albus brook the silence.

"Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

Scorpius shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal to him which house he was in, but Albus could tell it was all an act.

"My father says that you can tell the hat where you want to go if your really worried."

Scorpius's eyes widened," Really? My mother was a Ravenclaw but my father was a Slytherin, I don't really know what I want to be."

He shivered. " I don't think I want to be a Slytherin though, during the war almost all of them went bad, I think my Father isn't sure what he wants me to be, just not a Hufflepuff,"

Albus nodded. Scorpius had the same worries as him, and he knew at that moment that he liked him.

"I hope I make Gryffindor, but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad a house,"

The blond haired boy nodded.

Outside the compartment the boys heard rattling noises, Albus opened the door to find a woman bustling up the hallway with a trolley in tow. Stacks of sweets covered the cart and she smiled happily.

The two boys grinned at each other and took out their coin purses as quickly as their fingers allowed them, greedily thinking of the sweets they would soon be trying.

Ten minutes later an assortment of candy wrappers and bits of chocolate littered the floor.

"Whats that?" asked Albus pointing to the chunk of chocolate in Scorpius's hand.

He gave his new friend an odd look, "A chocolate frog, they come with cards inside, look your Dad has one,"

The raven haired boy reached out and took the card.

_Harry Potter_

_"The Boy Who Lived" defeated the infamous Lord Voldemort in the great battle. The only known survivor of the killing curse, and youngest head of the Auror department in history._

There was a picture of a younger Harry pushing up his bangs to reveal a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead.

"There are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly cards to, the Longbottom ones are so rare, it's almost impossible to find them."

Albus stared at the card, he read it, then reread it, than read it again several times.

"You never knew?"

Albus shook his head.

"Your father saved the wizarding world when he was seventeen, I'm probably not the best person to tell you this story though, i'm to great with history."

As if on cue, a knock came at the door.

Before anyone could answer,a girl with curly auburn hair entered the room, it was Rose Weasly, one of Albus's best friends.

She frowned down at them, " Albus, where have you been? I told you to met me in the fourth compartment to the right,"

Albus coward.

"I went in the wrong direction Ro, sorry,"

She rolled her eyes and turned to Scorpius," Who are you," she said in a clipped voice.

The Malfoy boy's face turned a strange shade of red as he looked at her.

"S. m-Malfoy,"

"Malfoy? Honestly Albus, a Malfoy?" Rose glared at him, dislike covering her usually attractive features. She turned on her heel and headed out the the tiny compartment in disgust.

Albus knew not to question his friend about his strange reaction to Rose, so he desperatly grasped at an easy topic.

"So, which quiditch team do you root for,"

Scorpius smiled, glad he hadn't been questioned about Rose and engaged himself in the conversation. The two boys chatted all the way to Hogwarts.

**If you like this review, and I'll write another, if nobody does I won't. Please keep reviews constructive okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh. Not reviewing is just lazy. And it breaks an authors heart. REVIEW for goodness sake. It's just good manners.**

CHAPTER TWO

Scorpius and Albus headed off the Hogwarts Express, wands clenched in hands and a slight fear tugging at their stomachs.

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS!" said a deep voice somewhere in the dark ahead. Albus headed forward and smiled broadly at the too-big-to-be-allowed man in front of him.

"Albus, how are you?," asked Hagrid behind his thick layer of beard.

Albus smiled," I'm fine Hagrid,".

From behind Albus stood a very confused Scorpius, who was staring up at the half giant in awe.

"And who is this?"

"My friend Scorpius, he's a first year to." Hagrid's beetle eyes twinkled as he looked down at the much smaller boys, a crowd of other first years were nervously looking up at Hagrid as well, and he said, addressing the whole crowd.

"On the boats, the lot of ya'" the anxious first years scrambled on, and headed forth an their adventure to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The castle was so big, Albus had to crane back his neck to see it all, and still parts were lost in his line of vision. Scorpius was nervously balancing on foot to foot, as they stood in line, the prefects hurrying them into the great hall.<p>

Albus stared at the old hat, he had heard so many tales from his family about, and was now staring at it curiously, like one might stare at a slug, it was interesting, but Albus had no real want to touch it.

Suddenly, with what seemed like great effort. The old hat shivered to life, a rip opening, in what could only be interpreted as a mouth, he barely heard the old hats song as its croaky voice drowned on.

"I don't know what I want to be sorted into," whispered Scorpius as the first name was called.

"Me neither," said a seriously frightened Albus.

Professor McMillian began a speech far off out of the two boys rang. There soft whispers barely heard under the sounds of the older years.

"Quiet," said Proffesor McMillian.

"QUIET!"

The hall settled down.

McMillian smoothed down his hair.

"Right,well... first name, Carmen Alveraz."

A scared and very pretty dark haired girl walked up and let the hat drop down over her eyes.

It barely rested down before it cried out,"GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl shook as she sat down to the whooping table of red and gold.

Albus watched her carefully. And didn't take his eyes away for quite sometime.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius almost fell over as he heard his name called, Albus patted him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear," Remember, it lets you choose,"

The boy nodded, gulped and sat on the stool.

The hat spent a long time with Scorpius, almost a full sixty seconds passed before it finally croaked out in a rather small voice."Gryffindor."

The hall was silent for a moment before Fred began to clap loudly, and with his lead the other residents of the table followed. Albus thought he heard some boos, and whispers from the Slytherin table, but he ignored them and began clapping feverishly for his friend.

Parker Naynylot and and Wanda Orpious became Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and Albus found that he was up next.

He sat, and let the hat envelope him in darkness.

_Hmmm, said a small voice, I see many things in here, a need to prove yourself, yes. Much courage, and a good set of brains, might make for a good Hufflepuff._

_NO! _Thought Albus as hard as he could. No way he was going to be a Hufflepuff.

He thought he heard the hat chuckle-

_Well, alright, I guess you'll have to be a-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus sighed with relief as he sat next to Scorpius who looked relived as well, if not a little uncomfortable as Rose joined them and began chatting pointedly at Albus who wasn't really listening. He was staring at the pretty girl across from Rose, Carmen, he think it had been.

Carmen, he liked the sound of that.

Kelly Samil became a Slytherin, snapping Albus back to his thoughts.

"And I just hope that I'll be head girl at the end of all this, Mum never got to be one, since she dropped out and all, I'm terribly worried, when do classes start do you think Albus? Albus?,"

"Right," Albus slurred, ruffling the back of his hair," Classes, hopefully not to soon."

The great hall filled with chatter as the meal progressed, and old Headmistress Mcgonagall made her school speech and began the school song, which everyone recited at different speeds.

_"Hogwart, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts."_

**Hope ya liked it. REVIEW and stuff. I think I'll continue this, even if no one reads, because i am having a ton of fun writing it. But things would be so much better if I was receiving some reviews. **

**HUGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This is a fairly short chapter for a lot of reasons, I have the next written and it will be up soon, I could have written a long chapter and had some serious time in-between when I wrote the next one, or given you two short ones. **

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER Three

The common room was so much more than Albus could have imagined. Students chattered and laughed, and joked throughout the small space. The combined sound of their voices caused a chorus that made Albus smile. Scorpius, however looked somewhat ill and stood back, close to the door. Eyes darting around as if looking for the nearest escape route.

"Come on Scrop," said Albus, grasping his elbow and leading him forward.

Scorpius gently extracted himself from Albus's grip and mumbled something before heading up the stairs to bed.

Albus watched him go and somehow knew that he shouldn't follow. Scorpius needed time alone. So he instead moved toward the festivities of the common room.

He was knocked off his feet however when a loud BANG erupted nearby. Bits of wood flew everywhere. Albus blinked and the whole common room looked at James, who was furiously wiping his glasses, and Fred who was grinning.

"Well," said Fred, "I dare say _that _didn't go to plan," James smiled even more broadly.

A pretty girl with long brown hair and a disapproving look stared down at the two boys and proceeded to fuss at them heatedly. However, the two just continued to grin and she stopped her rant only when James stood up, his red brown hair disheveled and said," Honestly, love, when are you going to stop this charade and just go out with me," he shamelessly wiggled his eyebrows at her.

The girl sneered.

"I'll stop, when you quit being a **GIT** James Potter!" she stormed through the crowd.

"Ah, come one Bailey, you can't run away from me forever!"

"I think she can," Fred snickered.

"She wants me," said James optimistically.

The crowd began to disperse and Albus began to make his way up the stairs. He wondered what the two had been up to.

It was late by the time he reached his four poster and he saw Scorpius already under his covers, nothing but a tuft of white blond hair exposed and a pale arm, flopped off the side of the bed, hanging limply. Something, Albus noticed, was clutched in his palm. He stepped forward and realized in was a green and silver handkerchief. An opened letter lay sprawled on the bed sheets near Scorpius.

"Son,

I hope you can find use for this at Hogwarts, the Malfoy family has been passing it down through the Slytherin blood for years."

Albus suddenly understand why Scorpius had looked so ill. Apparently his father _had _intended for his son to make Slytherin house.

**Ok, so this would be the point in which you get your review on, it helps me write better, and makes me feel as if someone cares. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I have my first review and I'm excited about writing again! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I slipped in a little awkward Carmen and Albus romance.**

Chapter Four

Classes started much too soon as far as Albus was concerned. Professor Slughorn's potions class was first and Albus found he had a complete and total lack of ability when it came to the subject. The Gryffindor's were unfortunately paired with the Slytherins in their beginning class and Albus had discovered that he was glad that Scorpius hadn't made the roster.

The pompous purebloods came to class, noses pointedly pointed in the air and a definite sense if self-assured importance wafting into the room. After the war, the need for pureblood status had died down quite a bit (most of the purebloods being death eaters) but still controversy remained. Some will never give up power.

On Albus's left sat Scorpius who seemed to be fantastic at potions. And in the next table over Rose waved at Albus quickly before turning to chat to a pretty black girl named Loria, the two seemed to be in some sort of heated discussion about grades.

He caught snippets of; "I hope I studied enough," and "-O.W.L.S". He turned his attention back to the task ahead. Currently his cauldron was supposed to be a "blushing shade of fuchsia", he wasn't exactly sure what "blushing fuchsia" was supposed to look like, but his cauldron was quickly turning a sickly pale yellow. Scorpius's looked a bright pink. With only three minutes left and absolutely no idea where he had gone wrong, Albus gave up. Hastily Scorpius said under his breath," Add newt liver,".

"What?" asked Albus thickly.

"_Newt liver,_" hissed Scorpius, tentatively looking at Slughorn who was making his rounds.

Albus followed instructions.

"Now, the eye of pickled toad,"

"Right, right," Albus nodded.

"And..."

But he suddenly he stopped because Slughorn had paused in front of them and was looking distastefully into Albus's swirling pot. It had a light red hue, which was quite the improvement on Albus's part,but unfortunately not pink.

"What's your name boy?" asked Slughorn his face resembling someone who is deeply pitying someone else.

"uh, Albus, er - Potter, sir."

"Potter?," Slughorn said, raising his eyebrows," You don't say? Boy who lived Potter, oh, well, I taught your father you know. Lovely fellow, and your mother," he chuckled, " - she was quite the expert at the bat-boegy hex, caught her attacking some poor lad outside of my compartment..." he continued to chatter on, somehow overlooking the Potter's increasingly reddening cheeks.

Finally he noticed Scorpius's cauldron.

"Well," he turned to the class."_ This_ is what the essence of tranquility should look like, most excellent, most excellent, great job Mister-" he looked at Scorpius.

"Malfoy," the blond boy said in a rather small voice, looking down at his shoes.

Whispers echoed form the Slytherin side. Causing poor Scorpius to sink low into his chair.

Slughorn didn't seem to notice and kept at his monologue until it was time to go,Albus and Scorpius gathered their things and did their best to charge toward the doors.

Albus bumped into someone on his way out, and Scorpius was so set on his mission of escape that he didn't notice the man he left behind.

Albus turned to see Carmen, who had fallen down beside him, and whose books were scattered around her feet.

"Oh, I-I," started Albus.

"It's alright," she said, gathering her books, and smiling up at him.

Albus's jaw went slack. After a few moments he came back to Earth.

"Er-, I'll help you pick that...up," he fell to his knees and began to help her with her books.

She smiled again. And Albus found it was hard to regain enough balance to stand again.

She was really pretty, with hair as dark as his and deep black eyes. She had an accent that underlined her speech, something Spanish he'd guess.

"Albus, right?"

"Yeah," he said, still regaining his speech.

"I'm Carmen," she said, placing the last of her books in her bag and standing.

"Oh, I know," Albus mentally slapped himself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She smiled again.

Albus could definitely get used to that. He and Carmen began to walk down the corridor together.

"Do you like potions?" she asked sarcasticlly, her accent making her words swirl together.

He rolled his eyes, and she giggled.

"I'm sorry you were attacked by him in there, I hear he likes to pick up "stars", and I think he has his eyes on you,"

"That's the thing, I'm _not _a star, my father and mother were, I haven't done anything,"

She looked at him carefully. "Hogwarts is where you prove yourself," her arm brushed his and his cheeks burned.

"Where are you, um, from, if you don't mind me asking,"

"Ecuador, actually, didn't know you could get Hogwarts' letters out there," she smirked," I'm muggleborn actually, my mother about jumped out of her skin when an owl dropped a letter on her head,"

Albus looked at her carefully, it was strange that someone from so far away hadn't gotten taken up by a closer school. Where there any wizardry schools near Ecuador? Maybe not.

They continued to chat all the way down to herbology where a flustered Professor Longbottom stood doing his best to break up a duel between Scorpius and a very angry looking Slytherin in the hallway.

**This should be interesting, I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, the stories begging to introduce some new characters, and Albus is going to be putting his nose in some places it doesn't belong...**

CHAPTER FIVE

Scorpius and a dark haired Slytherin were sneering at each other, circling like lions ready to strike.

"We _used _to be friends Malus," said Scorpius solemnly, through gritted teeth. The boy snarled.

"I could never be friends with a blood traitor like you, how dare you betray your family like that, the Malfoy's will be shamed forever, you," he said the word like it was poison,"_ Gryffindo_r".

Professor Longbottom looked extremely uncomfortable as he tried desperately to fix the situation, but ended up tripping over his own feet. The man might have been an expert at herbology, but seemed to be clueless in about everything else.

The hallway was filled with students, peeping over their neighbors shoulders, trying to get a glimpse at the two boys, whose eyes were locked.

"Incendio,**"** bellowed Malus, and Scorpius's robes ignited. He desperately began to douse the flames, beating himself, and falling to the floor.

Albus rushed forward to aide his friend.

"Aguamenti," he yelled out in the confusion, the blond boy was sprayed until his robes dripped, and his white-gold hair lay matted on his forehead.

Albus turned to the Slytherin and muttered something under his breathe that his uncle Ron had talked about along while ago, the boy leaned over and began to wretch slimy pale slugs, which slithered to the floor, flopping around in saliva. A few of the girls gasped, and the crowd shuffled back.

"ENOUGH!", cried someone from behind. Head Mistress McGonagall, in all her glory strode forward, surveying the scene.

"Alex Roymerth," she gestured to the first year Ravenclaw, "Please escort, Mr. Goyle to the infirmary," he nodded vigorously, causing his dark curls to bounce around his head.

"As for you two," she turned to look distastefully down at the two boys," follow me,".

The two bowed their heads, and headed after the old woman, who was already moving briskly to her office.

"Thanks," whispered Scorpius from the side of his mouth quietly.

Albus shrugged, but didn't answer, his mind was racing, his mother was going to kill him.

"Rudabeaga," said McGonagall and walked forward, at such a brisk pace that the boys almost had to run to keep up with her.

They moved up the rotating stairs together. Eyes wide, at the sight of the office.

"You two," she shook with anger, trying to contain herself, a single hair, coming lose from her tight bun, "I can't believe-", she tried again. "Fighting, on the first day, it's absolutely ridiculous, I'll be contacting your parents, detentions for the both of you, and deducting ten points form Gryffindor," Albus cringed, "each," she finished menacingly.

"Hurry off to your classes boys, and don't give me another reason to administer any more punishments, do you understand me, I don't-" but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Tiny Professor Flitwick shuffled in and said in a small clipped voice," Minerva, you won't believe what has just happened, the-" he stopped at the sight of the two boys.

"Dismissed," said McGonagall quickly, shuffling the boys out and practically slamming the door in their faces.

"My fathers absolutely going to kill me," muttered Scorpius. But Albus, wasn't really paying attention.

"I wonder what Professor Flitwick was so worried about," Scorpius looked at Albus with a raised eyebrow.

"Who cares, were in too much trouble to be worrying about that now, come on," and the boys made their way down the hall, and back to herbology, which at this point was almost over anyway.


End file.
